I'm Not in Love
by maxxamiam
Summary: Toby's a bad boy, and Spencer's a quiet good girl. He never thought about dating her. What happens when he's pressured to ask her out, and then discovers there's more to her than a quiet nerd? What if he ends up falling in love when he doesn't want to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was in his first period English classroom. Mr. Fitz, who was also his friend Aria's secret boyfriend, stepped into the classroom. He cleared his throat before allowing a skinny brunette to enter the classroom. Mr. Fitz introduced her, "This is Spencer Hastings. She's transferred to our school. I expect you all to make her feel warm and welcome. Please have a seat, Miss Hastings, and we will begin our class as it usually goes on." Toby thought she was pretty, but as one of Rosewood High's most popular guys, he would never take a chance with her. He was a bad boy. He was with the in-crowd. He was best friends with Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Caleb Rivers, and Noel Kahn. Toby was single. He never exactly had a steady relationship. He usually went on one or two dates before ending it. He didn't like long term relationships. He never fell hard for girls. He usually lost feelings for them, even before it could get a bit serious. Plenty of girls wanted to go out with him, though. Aria was dating Mr. Fitz, who she called Ezra. Their group of friends all swore to keep Aria's secret. Emily was a closeted lesbian, and none of her friends knew that she was into girls. Emily was too scared to tell them. Hanna and Caleb were the typical high school sweethearts. They had been dating for six months. They had been best friends ever since their little group started, and it was only a matter of time before Caleb had asked Hanna out, and they became a formulated couple. Noel was dating Jenna Marshall, who was Toby's ex-girlfriend. Jenna was a bitch, so Toby dumped her after three dates. Noel wanted to date his friend Mona Vanderwaal, but he wouldn't admit it, so he just kept dating Jenna.

"She's hot." Noel commented as she stepped into the classroom and took a seat. Toby scoffed, "Yeah she is, but you have a girlfriend." Noel grinned at him, "Jealous 'cause you want her?" Toby shook his head, "Dude, I don't even know her! I was just reminding you about your skank girlfriend Jenna." Noel rolled his eyes, "Get over your hate towards Jenna, man!" Toby crossed his arms, "Just go out with Mona already! Jenna's not your type, anyways." Noel grinned, "Maybe you still like Jenna!" Toby said, "Gross, no! Jenna's such a bitch." Noel sighed, "Whatever, dude. We better shut up or Fitz is gonna yell. I wonder what he'd do if we told him we know about him and Aria." Toby shushed Noel quickly, "Noel, shut up! Someone might hear you. We made a promise to Aria." Noel sighed, "I know. Sorry, Cavanaugh."

When class ended, Aria stayed behind so she could 'talk' with Ezra. Only her friends knew what that probably meant... Toby watched as the cute but quiet girl walked out of the classroom. Never in a million years would he date HER! She seemed like a nerd, anyways. She answered all of Ezra / Mr. Fitz's questions correctly. "Tobes, what do you think of the new girl?" Caleb asked, with his arm around Hanna. "She's hot, but not my type. She's obviously a nerd." Toby said. Emily rolled her eyes, "Men can be such pigs!" Emily remembered why she loved girls more in the first place. She wished she could tell her friends that she liked a girl... A specific girl... Named Paige McCullers. She was a gorgeous, funny, and smart swimmer on Emily's swim team. Emily found it hard NOT to keep falling for Paige!

Caleb grinned, "Cavanaugh, you never know. There might be more to her than you think. I never would have guessed that I would be dating Hanna, but here I am today!" Hanna smiled. "But you and Hanna were ALWAYS friends." Toby pointed out. "Dude, don't you want a girlfriend?" Caleb asked. Toby sighed, "Being single is fine. And besides, she's a weirdo nerd. I could tell by the way she answered Mr. Fitz's questions! She's so quiet, too. I like outgoing girls." Caleb furrowed his eyebrows, "You sound like you want my Hanna... She's outgoing, you know." Toby rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I only see Hanna as a friend." Emily said, "Don't judge the girl now! Maybe you should ask her out and see how it goes. You always do that one date thing." Toby said, "I was actually INTERESTED in those girls! I'm not interested in her at all right now. I at least liked the girls a little before we went on a first date. I just lost feelings after." Hanna said, "You should give her a chance!" Emily nodded, "Yeah! Maybe she's better than you think."

Just then, Aria joined them. "Hey guys, I talked to Ezra!" Hanna smirked, "Sexy talk?" Aria rolled her eyes, "Wow Hanna... Anyways, he told me that the new girl is really shy. He told me to talk to her. I didn't really want to at first, but he said that she just needs friends. He said she's actually a great girl when you get to know her." Toby scoffed, "That's what all teachers say, Aria!" Aria rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, but he's not just my teacher, he's my boyfriend. He wouldn't lie." Toby sighed, "I'm not asking the new girl out." Aria furrowed her eyebrows, "I never said you had to ask her out." Toby said, "Yeah, but they all did!" Hanna smiled, "Guilty as charged!" Noel said, "Shes hot! Take a chance." Toby rolled his eyes, "Maybe later. Right now, I know absolutely nothing about her. I don't want to date her right now, ok?" "Fine." Caleb said.

Jenna walked up to Noel and kissed his cheek. "Hey baby!" Jenna exclaimed. Noel faked a smile, "Hey Jenna." Jenna smiled back and said, "Noel, Mona and I are joining you at lunch today." Noel was scared now. He really liked Mona. He bit his lip and said, "Great! I have to talk to Caleb, so if you'll give us a moment of privacy..." Jenna nodded, "Sure babe! I have to go find Mona anyways." Emily grinned, "Noel totally wants Mona!" Noel sighed, "How am I going to deal with this? I like my girlfriend's best friend!" Caleb pat his back, "Deal with it, Kahn. C'mon, I'm starved. I want lunch, and I want to convince Toby to ask that Spencer chick out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group was waiting for Emily to come out of the locker room and to the pool/gym room. Emily was on the swim team, and today was one of her swim meets. She was going to swim against a very competitive other school in the district. But all her friends would be cheering for her, because they knew that she was an awesome swimmer, and they loved her.

"Emily's gonna wipe the floor with them today!" Noel exclaimed. "There she is. Over here, Em!"

The swimmer smiled at her best friends and walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Emily grinned. "I'm super nervous, but excited."

"Don't worry, Em. You'll knock them down," Aria told her. "You're like the best swimmer in this whole place!"

"Aw, Aria... Thanks," Emily said, smiling as she blushed. She was flattered by the compliment.

"Damn! Is that Spencer Hastings again?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't know she was on the JV field hockey team."

"Yeah, she is. I heard she's super good, too." Caleb said.

"Her legs look really hot in that JV uniform," Toby said, grinning.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "I thought you said she's a lame nerd."

"She is. She's super nerdy. She's like the biggest geek in this place," Toby laughed. "But who said nerds can't be hot, right? There's a lot of hot girls out there! It doesn't mean I like this one. Nerds aren't my type, anyways."

"You're so... shallow," Emily insulted, shaking her head.

"Hey, you can't blame a brotha for having a type and some standards!" Noel defended.

"This is awesome, though. A bunch of hot girls in swimsuits..." Toby grinned.

"Okay, now this is just awkward." Emily sighed.

"No, no! Em, I didn't mean..." Toby bit his lip. "Whatever. Spencer's super hot, though... She looks really good in her JV uniform!"

"Paige McCullers looks so good in her swimsuit," Emily bit her lip as she watched Paige walk out of the locker room.

Emily's friends looked at her funny, like she had said something crazy.

"What? A girl can't think another girl looks good!?" Emily defensively said. "God, I have to go get ready to swim!"

* * *

It was after Emily's swim match. The Rosewood Sharks had CRUSHED the Devils, thanks to Emily's record-breaking time! The group was cheering for her the whole time. They were so proud of her after the match. They always believes in her. They knew that she'd dominate in the race!

Spencer Hastings was leaving the field after her JV field hockey practice. She was still showing off those legs that Toby loved so much.

"Damn, there that girl is again!" Toby exclaimed.

"Dude, just ask her out if you think she's so hot." Noel said.

"I told you bro... She's not my type," Toby said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, right!" Hanna said. "You're just scared that a girl who probably doesn't want a jerk face boyfriend will reject you. You're scared of rejection, Tobes. Admit it!"

"Hell no," he shook his head. "HELL TO THE NO! I just don't want a girl like her, honestly."

"I bet you can't even get her if you wanted to." Hanna challenged.

"Come on, she would be falling under my spell like I'm a wizard!" Toby laughed.

"Then go charm her and ask her on a date," Hanna told him, smirking.

"But I don't wanna date a nerd like her," he said.

"You're acting like this girl isn't worth anything. What if she's an amazing person?" Aria asked.

"I would rather not have dates where I read the periodic table of elements to her under the stars," Toby sarcastically said, crossing his arms. "If she wants that, she can date a nerdy dude like Andrew Campbell! That guy's a loser."

"Even _I_ think you're being a jerk, man!" Caleb said, crossing his arms.

"Seriously Caleb? Fine, screw you, Caleb! Noel, back me up, man!" Toby said.

"Sorry T, I'm gonna have to agree with everyone else. You're being some kind of sexist jerk right now." Noel told him, sighing.

"This is pathetic!" Toby shook his head. "I could get her under my arm, but I don't want to! She's not my type, for the last time!"

"Fine, here's the deal," Caleb began. "You go woo Spencer with whatever crap you can, and you date her for two weeks, that's it. After two weeks, you'll dump her, if you haven't already fallen for her!"

"I'll do it, but I'm not gonna fall for her." He said. "And why two weeks? Can't I just go on one date and then dump her?"

"No way! I like Caleb's amount," Emily said. "Two weeks, because we want to see if a jerk player like you can actually keep a steady relationship with a girl at all."

"Alright, fine. What do I get for winning the bet?" He asked.

"If you can keep the relationship for two weeks without really falling for her, I will give you the new motorbike that my parents got me for my birthday." Noel offered, grinning. "I know how much you wanted that sexy set of wheels!"

"And now I'm in, so, I'll go ask her out right now. You'll see how easy it is for me to lure any girl in," Toby said, grinning. "Watch and learn, ladies and gentlemen! This is a piece of cake. I'm gonna get myself a real nice motorcycle thanks to this easy bet."

Toby used the sexiest walk he could to approach Spencer.

"Hey... I was standing over there, and I was wondering if you had a map," he began his pick up line. "...because I'm just so lost in your eyes!"

"Excuse me?" Spencer raised her eyebrows, shocked.

He knew he screwed up, and now he was desperate. He couldn't let his friends win! He needed to prove to them, and he needed to win Noel's motorcycle. He wanted Noel's wheels so bad!

He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. You were just so beautiful that I forgot my pick up line," he smoothly said.

She was intrigued now, but not fully interested just yet.

"Thanks... I don't really know you, so I'm going to go change. I have to get home." Spencer said.

"I understand. I've seen you in our English classroom... Spencer. Mr. Fitz's class. I just couldn't take my eyes off of your beauty though. I thought that maybe you could help me out by allowing me to take you out to dinner, so that way I can admire your beauty on our date, instead of falling behind in class because I'm admiring you." He said, trying to sound sweet and sincere.

"Oh," she blushed. "You want to take me out to dinner?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. You're just the most beautiful thing I've seen in a LONG time," he flirted.

"Oh... Okay... How about dinner tomorrow night at seven?" She asked "I'm free after my field hockey practice."

"Sounds awesome. I'll see you then, Spencer. I'm Toby, if you didn't already know." He said. "Can I get your digits or what?"

She smiled and took a pen from Toby's backpack. She wrote her number down on his hand before walking away. He grinned and walked back to his friend.

"Hook, line, and sinker!" Toby exclaimed. "She's totally falling for it!"

"This is cruel..." Aria sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Toby really wasn't looking forward to this date. But he kept reminding himself: two weeks, and then he gets to dump her and take Noel's motorcycle. It would be worth it in the end. Noel's wheels were amazing! It wouldn't be hard to just take this chick out to dinner a few times and pretend to be her boyfriend for just two weeks.

"This sucks," Toby groaned. "I wish I just had to go on one date with her! That would be so much easier. I told you that I could charm her."

"Charming her for one date isn't enough, Cavanaugh," Caleb said. "Let's see if you can actually keep this charm up and stay steady for just two weeks, plus the challenge of not falling for her."

"Caleb," Toby laughed, "I'm not gonna fall for the girl! I don't even like her right now, and I never will. She's just not my type. I'm not into shy girls that don't speak much during class. I want a girl that's fun and exciting to hang out with!"

"You don't even know the girl," Caleb reminded him. "She could be better than you think. But whatever, you need to go. It's 6:45, and you've got to pick your little date up. I'm gonna head out of your place and meet up with Hanna."

"Alright, have fun. I'm gonna head out, too. For my stupid date..." He sighed.

* * *

Toby rang the doorbell at her house. She opened the door and smiled when she saw him.

"Wow... you look great," he honestly told her, smiling.

She was wearing a short white dress that Toby found pretty sexy. It went past mid-thigh. Her hair was semi-curled, and she looked kind of like a Greek goddess. He took her hand, and they started walking to his car. He didn't like her... She was just super pretty. Her hotness didn't change anything, though. He never would _ever_ want a good girl for a girlfriend.

"I know where we can go to eat," Toby said.

He picked a restaurant that wasn't over-the-top. It was a nice place that didn't vacuum away every dollar in his wallet. The food was a nice quality, and it was affordable. That way he wouldn't lose Spencer for a poor quality date, and he would still get to keep his money.

They sat down at the restaurant and ordered food.

"Spencer, you like studying and stuff, right?" Toby asked, to convince himself that she was still not his type.

She shook her head, "Of course not. I like playing sports and hanging out with friends. Oh, and I kind of have an obsession with eating... especially bacon."

Toby blinked twice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this really the girl he was seeing? She was perfect. She was beautiful, and she was into all these things that he loved! But, it still couldn't be. She was a nerd.

"Wow," he said. "You're really amazing."

She giggled a little.

"Wait, if you're not into books and studying, why do you study so much?" Toby asked.

She sighed, "I don't usually like to talk about it, but I really want to get it off of my chest right now."

His eyes flickered to her chest for a second. Oh crap. He quickly looked up, feeling like a pig.

"Well, my sister, she's a really successful person. She did amazing in school, and she has like the perfect life now," Spencer sighed. "She went to a great college, got married, has two kids, and she has a great job that pays really well. Whenever my parents look at me, I feel like all they see is disappointment. They always tell me to be more like my sister Melissa. I want to live up to Melissa. I want to prove my parents wrong, and I want to be better than her."

Toby felt his heart break a little.

"I kind of know what it's like. My parents always tell me I'm not good enough," Toby said, staring at the floor.

For the first time, he couldn't deny that Spencer was perfect. He couldn't deny that there was something special about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

After they had dinner, Toby drove her back to her house. It was about ten o' clock at night. He knew it was dark, so he decided to walk her back.

"Thank you for dinner," Spencer said sweetly.

For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her right now. She just seemed so irresistible. He swallowed hard, thinking of something to say in response. Was he actually nervous around her? He couldn't believe himself.

"Oh, it was no problem," he said, trying not to blush.

He was blushing!? He was so surprised with himself.

"I was hoping that you'd want to go out again somet-" she began, but was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against hers.

She didn't fight it, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. He was taller than her, so he leaned downwards. He was so surprised with himself. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, and he couldn't handle how he was feeling. His hands were tense, but they were calmly placed on her waist.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked, her brown eyes sparkling as she pulled away.

He couldn't handle how adorable she looked with that smile on her face. After the date, he couldn't believe how drastic his feelings for her changed. It no longer seemed crazy to like her for real.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he whispered, his hands still on her waist.

Her body was shaking. She couldn't believe that he just kissed her.

"I'll see you at school," she said, not knowing what to say next.

She have him one last hug. He could smell her sweet shampoo, since she was shorter than him, so her hair pressed against his face. When she stepped inside her house, he waved at her. The scent of her shampoo lingered in the air, or maybe it was just his love struck feelings making him hallucinate. He had never felt this way about a girl after the very first date before.

* * *

"So, did you realize you're an asshole?" Aria asked as she walked up to Toby.

"Hey, I just took her out for a nice dinner," Toby told Aria. "I guess you could say it was kind of... fun. But she's still not my type."

"Are you together now?" Aria asked.

"I think. We... uh... we kissed," Toby confessed.

"What!?" Aria cried. "You like her now, don't you?"

"No, of course not," Toby lied. "She's not my type, okay?"

"Whatever you say," Aria giggled. "I won't tell Noel or Caleb, if that's what you want."

"Hi!" Spencer exclaimed, and jumped into Toby's arms for a hug.

He hugged her back, and picked her up and twirled her around, as if they'd been dating for such a long time. He smiled at her.

"Have you met Aria?" Toby asked.

"No," Spencer said.

"Well, hey," Aria said, smiling. "I'm Toby's friend. You're his girlfriend?"

Spencer blushed a little. She didn't know if she was supposed to say that they were together. She didn't even know if they were together yet.

Aria could feel the intensity.

"Okay, it was great to meet you. Um, I'm gonna go to Mr. Fitz's class and get some help on the assignment," Aria lied and walked away.

She was leaving for two reasons: one, to get away from the awkward and leave Spencer and Toby alone, and two, to go make out with Ezra. She obviously didn't need help with the assignment, she just wanted to spend some time with her favorite English teacher of all time.

"You never gave Aria an answer to her question," Toby said, and put his arm around Spencer.

"That's because I don't know the answer," she nervously said.

"I would hope that the answer is yes," Toby said, and stared at the floor.

"I'm hoping the same thing," Spencer said, biting her lip.

"If we both want a yes, then how 'bout it?" Toby asked, and nervously chuckled.

Spencer blushed a little. She gave him a hug to hide her nervousness.

* * *

"I'm telling you, guys, they're so cute together," Aria said. "I mean, she jumped into his arms, and he spun her around! It was totally adorable."

Hanna smiled, "They could totally be together, if Toby wasn't so cocky."

"If Noel will just back out of the bet, maybe Toby will realize that he wants to be with her," Emily said.

"Emily, he's not gonna do that. We all know that he would rather have Noel's motorcycle than be with a girl that he's only been on one date with," Hanna reminded.

"Guys, I promised not to tell, but he kissed Spencer," Aria said, biting her lip. "I really do think he likes her."

"Then let's just let him go on a few more dates with Spencer," Emily said. "He'll probably realize how great she is if he gets to know her. She seems like a really nice person."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Toby asked.

He was holding hands with Spencer.

"Nothing," Hanna quickly said. "So, this is Spencer?"

Toby nodded.

"Spence, you wanna go get something to eat?" Toby asked. "We can go anywhere you want."

Hanna, Aria, and Emily tried not to 'aww' at them. Spencer nodded her head, and the newly defined couple walked away from the three other girls.

"Where do you wanna go?" Toby asked.

"How about that new Greek place by the Grille?" Spencer suggested. "My mom and dad went there, and they said it's amazing."

Toby knew what she was talking about. It was this expensive Greek place. His wallet was screaming no, but he couldn't resist her. He couldn't say no to that face! She was just too irresistible to say no to.

"Of course. Anything for you," he said, and pulled her in to peck her lips.


End file.
